


Ups And Downs

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of C/O drabbles. Sorry for the cliche title. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups And Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these drabbles will be fluffy like a bunny, some will be angsty. :D
> 
> Also, the last one, Kryptonite, is based on the song by Three Doors Down. It's an amazing, powerful song- I really recommend it.

Morning

Casey loves the mornings, for a very simple reason: it's the only time of day she can truly call her own. No scumbags to turn her stomach, no victims to bring tears to her eyes.

Instead, it's all her and Olivia. She can watch Olivia sleep, wake her gently and drink coffee with her. They can pretend all is right in the world even though they know that mere hours later they'll be reminded of how untrue that is.

Casey doesn't mind, though. As long as she can see Olivia at peace, happy even, it's okay.

It's all worth it.

Bedside

Casey holds her breath, watching the machines Olivia is hooked up to.

She should be used to the danger by now, but part of her will never be. How do you accept that your lover could be killed at any moment? You can't.

The heart monitor gives unwavering proof of life. It's like a secret message for only her ears.

She worries that next time, Olivia won't survive. The thought makes her eyes water.

But this time, Olivia is one of the lucky ones. And that means Casey is lucky too.

Every day she has with Olivia is a gift.

Pick Me!

"That one," Casey says, pointing to a small orange kitten.

"Are you sure? She's… deformed. She has extra toes," the breeder warns.

Casey shakes her head. "No, that's the one."

"Alright, then," the breeder says, turning back to get the necessary paperwork. "Why her, if I may ask? I have a hard time getting people to adopt these 'special' kittens."

Casey smiles. "I'm not just buying her for me. My wife would pick her too, if I'd brought her along."

"She does seem to scream, 'Pick me!'" the breeder agrees, smiling. "Most don't hear her, though."

"Well, I- we- do."

Welcome Home (continuation of Pick Me!)

"You're going to love Olivia," Casey murmurs to the mewling kitten in her arms. "Olivia's sweet. She'll take good care of you. I will too."

A minute later, Olivia enters their apartment.

"Happy birthday, Olivia!" Casey says cheerfully.

Olivia's eyes widen when she sees the kitten Casey's holding. "You got a kitten? What's its name?"

"Her name's Belle. She's perfect for you."

Olivia walks over and strokes Belle's fur. Belle purrs and lightly nips at her hand.

"You're right," Olivia agrees, laughing softly.

"Welcome home, Belle," she murmurs. She turns to Casey and kisses her. "Thank you so much, Casey."

Despair

"I'm so, so sorry, Casey," Olivia chokes, watching the respirator breathe for her girlfriend.

Casey is never going to wake up again. A truck had slammed into Casey's car, and Casey had stood no chance, even with her seatbelt.

"I love you, Casey. You said you wouldn't want to live like this, and you wanted to be an organ donor, so…"

"I… I'll miss you," Olivia finishes tearfully.

She turns to the doctors. "Go ahead," she murmurs.

"Do you want to stay?"

She nods.

The doctors take Casey off of life support, and Olivia's world crumples with Casey's dying breath.

Eye Of The Beholder

Casey Novak is confident, usually, and with good reason. She knows she's a good ADA, and she's smart and beautiful. Usually.

But she's only human. And humans always have moments when they doubt themselves.

Lucky for her, she has someone who can always reassure her. When she looks into Olivia's eyes, she knows. She knows she's everything Olivia wants, and more. And that's enough to make her strong again.

And when Olivia has the same insecurities, Casey remembers those moments and makes sure to repay the favor. Fortunately for them, though, those moments of insecurity are few and far between.

Kryptonite

Sometimes, the what if's are overwhelming.

Everyone has their breaking point. And being in the hardest, most emotionally draining area of law enforcement can drive anyone over the edge.

What if they lose it?

If they can't be strong anymore, and they lose the ability to be an everyday Superman- what then?

They're stronger together than apart, but that's no guarantee. There's only so many times they can see injured children, murdered women, broken men, before their souls crumble. Superman has his kryptonite, and so do they.

But Superman also has Wonder Woman at his side. And that's something.

Right?


End file.
